


Do you want to write a fanfiction

by windhaven



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven





	1. Chapter 1

Literally any fanfiction will do


	2. This shit is escaped and hatched.

crack crack mothercuckers  
cluck cluck fathercuckers


End file.
